The Adventures of the Super Mario Princesses
by The Lone Ice Rose
Summary: A story about Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina who set out to save someone and end up having to save the world. Will they succeed? Or will the world plunge into darkness forever? Read to find out!
1. A New Beginning

The Adventures of the Super Mario Princesses

All I own is the plot and this computer. The rest belongs to Nintendo. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: This is my first chapter of my first story on FanFiction. Mostly it will be the introducing of charcters, so not much action. Still, I hope you guys enjoy! Now start scrolling!**

Comet Observatory Bedroom

8:01 a.m.

"Toothbrush, check. PJ's, check. Slippers, check." A girl with platinum-blode hair and cyan eyes was going through a checklist as she packed her suitcase. This was Rosalina, Princess of the Cosmos.

"Galaxy wand, check. Stuffed bunny, check" Suddenly, Rosalina was interupted by the noise of the door slowly creaking open.

"Polari, I told you to knock before-" Rosalina said in a stern tone as she came face to face with a small Luma.

"Mama, is it true that you're going away", the Luma said in a very small voice. He was on the verge of crying.

Rosalina sighed. "It's only for a vacation," she replied softly and embraced the Luma, "I'm going to see Peach and Daisy. You remember Peach from the storybook, right?"

The Luma nodded. It was a tale that Rosalina had told many times. It was about how Mario had once lost his princess and had ended up on a whole new planet. The Lumas there helped him find his way to Rosalina, and then she had helped aid him on his quest. "But what was a Daisy?" he pondered.

"Is a Daisy her pet?" the little Luma blurted out.

Rosalina chuckled. "No," she said kindly, "Daisy is Peach's best friend and also her sister. She's a princess too."

The Luma thought about that. He didn't know much about Princesses, just that they had pretty crowns and they were all girls. He tried to imagine Daisy in his head. He thought she would have pale blond hair and a heart shaped face. And she would have bright green eyes that sparkled when she laughed. And a silk white dress that fell to her knees. The Luma smiled at the picture. Just like a daisy. The Luma's thoughts were interupted when Rosalina broke the silence.

"Arg, I have to leave on the comet in 20 minutes." Rosalina said, a little annoyed at herself for letting time get away from her. "Luma, can you tell the others that I'm leaving?" Luma nodded. "Good. Now I have to get the rest of my things packed." She shooed the Luma out of the room and resumed packing.

xXx

Peach Tennis Courts

10:43 a.m.

Thwack! Thunk! Princess Daisy of Sarasland wiped the sweat from her brow. She and Peach were playing a friendly game of tennis to pass the time before Rosalina arrived. They both had on sportswear, Peach's was pink and Daisy's was orange. It was an unusualy sunny day. Across from her, Peach chugged her water bottle.

"Tired already?" Daisy taunted.

"Not at all," Peach said to her friend with a smile.

They resumed their playing. After getting back into their groove, Daisy started asking Peach about Rosalina.

"So what's she like?" Daisy inquiried as she hit the ball with a lob.

"Hmm.." Peach thought about it as she absentmindly whacked the ball back to Daisy. "She's quiet and reserved. Motherly to her Lumas. She can be really fun if she opens up to you."

Daisy thought about that. "What are her hobbies?" she asked Peach.

"She likes to meditate and read a lot. She's fairly decent at Mario Kart." Peach answered.

Time passed as the 2 princesses played tennis together, working into a steady rythmn. It was mostly silent except for the dull thwack of the ball, but they didn't seem to mind. They were both lost in their own thoughts. After what seemed like hours, a toad raced up to Princess Peach just as Daisy was returning the ball to her.

"Your Majesty!" he called.

"What is i-OW!" Peach cried as she was struck in the head with a tennis ball.

"Score!" Daisy grinned, but then shrunk back as she noticed Peach's angry expression.

"As I was saying," Peach said as she glared at Daisy and rubbed the spot where the ball had hit her, "What seems to be the matter?"

"Princess Rosalina has arrived," the toad stated matter of factly.

"Yay, Rosie's here!" Peach squealed and tore off torward the main entrance. She was thankful that she had worn her sports attire, for it would be quite uncomfortable to be wearing a dress and running. Daisy turned to the toad and thanked him before she walked down the path that Peach had taken, her curiosity piqued.

xXx

Peach Castle Entrance

11:06 a.m.

Rosalina sat on a bench just outside of the the entrance to the castle. She wished she had checked the forecast in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was supposed to be wintertime! She sighed as she tugged at the light blue sweater that she had worn. Once she had gotten off of the comet, a nice old toad lady had helped her find her way to the castle. She was shocked at how friendly people were to each other even if they were strangers. In space, it was a lot harder to gain someone's trust. She hadn't even trusted Mario in the begininng of his adventure. Suddenly, the princess was startled out of her thoughts by an unfamiliar voice.

"Watch out!" Daisy called as she jogged behind Peach.

Rosalina turned just in time to see Peach barreling straight towards her. Peach slammed into her with a hug and swept her off her feet with suprising strength.

"Oh Rosie! It's been forever since I've seen you! We're going to have lots of fun together!"

"Nice to see you too," Rosalina wheezed. "You can put me down now."

"Oh right," Peach set her down and blushed at the gawking onlookers who had just witnessed this scene. They were quick to scurry away.

"Anyway, this is Daisy," she said gesturing to the princess behind her.

"Hey," said Daisy and folded her arms.

"Um hi," Rosalina responded awkwardly. She suddenly felt shy.

Right then an old toad with a mustache and a cane burst out of the doors to Peach's Castle.

"I heard about your unnessary display of emotions Princess," the old toad said in a disaproving tone.

"And this is Toadsworth," Peach said without enthusiasm.

Toadsworth glanced at Rosalina for the first time since coming out.

"And you must be Princess Rosalina. It's been a pleasure meeting you." as he shook her hand. Then he turned back to Peach. "Now Princess..."

"I know, I know" Peach said as she waved her hands in an attempt to stop Toadsworth from going into full boring lecture mode. Toadsworth sighed, seeing that isn't wasn't worth the arguement and toddled back into the castle. Peach grabbed Rosalina's arm and tugged.

"Come on! We have to show you the castle. Espicially your room!" Peach giggled at the last part.

"Umm okay?" Rosalina said as Peach pulled her through the entrance.

When Peach and Rosalina had vanished into the castle, Daisy sighed. "I sure hope she knows what she's doing." she thought and disappeared into the building as well.

**A/N: So? How did you like it? I hope the characters weren't too OOC. That's just sort of how I imagined them to be. See you in the next chapter!**

The Lone Ice Rose


	2. Mail Call?

A/N: And we're back! This is partly in celebration of Rosalina being in Super Smash Bros. 4. Go Rosie!

Peach's Castle

12:53 p.m.

After a through tour of the castle, Peach led Rosalina to her new room.

"And here we are," Peach said and opened the door.

The room had hardwood flooring and baby blue walls. There was a sky blue bed in the upper left hand corner and a closet door on the right wall. There was also a wooden desk and chair next to the bed. A window with teal curtains was in the middle of the back wall.

"I'll leave you to pack," Peach said. Then before she closed the door she added, "And don't forget to decorate to your hearts content!" Then she was gone.

Rosalina flopped onto the bed and groaned. The day's events had tuckered her out and now she just wanted to curl up and fall asleep. But instead she forced herself to get up and unpack her stuff. She was in the middle of unpacking when the door creaked open. "What is it with me and getting interrupted today?" she wondered. It was Daisy.

"Need any help?" she asked.

Rosalina was momentarily shocked. Daisy had been pretty much avoiding her all day. She had wondered if Daisy thought that she was intruding on her life. And now here she was, wanting to help.

"Uh, sure," she responded and winced at how awkward that had sounded.

They worked in silence, which made Rosalina nervous. "Should I say something?" she wondered. "Or will it just sound awkward?" Daisy, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the silence.

"Sooooooo," Rosalina said.

"So," Daisy responded shortly.

"Where are the Mario Bros.? I haven't seen them yet."

"They're visiting their parents in the real world," Daisy said, working absentmindly.

"What's the real world?" Rosalina asked.

Daisy looked up from her work. "It's sort of like here, but different. Luigi doesn't like to talk about it much. I don't think we can go there, though. Mario and Luigi are the only people I know that can travel between the worlds."

"How do they do it?" Rosalina said with fasination.

"Well they-" Suddenly Daisy was interupted by Peach bursting into the room. She was squealing with glee and waving a letter around. The letter had a seal on it that looked like a circle with a cross through it. Daisy took one good look at the seal and stormed out. Peach didn't seem to notice.

"Eeep! You got invited!" she yelled.

"Invited to what?" Rosalina said, utterly confused.

"Only Super Smash Bros. 4!" Peach said in a dramatic tone.

"The what?"

Peach sighed and motioned for Rosalina to come over. The she tore open the letter with her nail. The letter said:

Congrats! You have been invited to Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 3ds and Wii U. Inclosed is your moveset and cut scene script. Cut scene practice begins December 21 at 11:30 a.m. Snacks will be provided. Please respond ASAP!

Rosalina opened her mouth to ask a question but Peach already had an answer ready.

"Super Smash Bros. is a game where all of the video game series like Mario, Kirby, Zelda, Pokemon, ect, ect gather for one big game. It's a real honor if you're part of it. But it says here you need a Luma for some of your moves. Got any on hand?"

"I don't think-" But Rosalina was interupted yet again by a rustling noise. And it was coming from her suitcase. "What the-" said Rosalina as she watched a blue T-shirt get up and stumble over to her. She lifted the object so they could see eye-to-eye and pulled off the T-shirt. It was the same little Luma that she had been talking to before she left. Rosalina sighed.

"It's so cute!" Peach squealed in delight as she took the Luma from Rosalina. "I want to hug you and squeeze you and never let you go!"

"Please don't be mad Mama," the little Luma said in a wobbly voice. "We just missed you so much."

"We?" Peach and Rosalina said in unison, one in delight, one in suspision.

"Oh yes," the Luma nodded. "Come on out!" he called.

Suddenly the room was full of Lumas of every color. Sone were clouding Peach while others clung to Rosalina and still others simply zoomed around to release the pent up energy that had built up inside them over the past few days. It was chaotic to say in the least. Finally, Rosalina somehow got control over the Lumas and started grilling them with questions. Peach, meanwhile, was cuddling with a few Lumas that had taken a fancy to her.

"How did all of you get in here?" she demanded.

"Technology!" some Lumas responded.

"When did you get in the suitcase?"

"Right before you got on the comet when you went to get something!"

Rosalina suddenly paled as a horrific question came into her head. "Then who's controling the ship?" she said quietly. A silence swept through the crowd as the Lumas tried to think of the answer. After a while, a single green Luma raised her hand.

"Yes," said the princess in blue, preparing for the worst.

"I think Polari is controling the ship, along with a few other Lumas who decided not to come."

Rosalina sighed with relief. Polari was a brown Luma with blue eyes that had been her advisor for years. He could handle the responsibility of controling he ship.

"So what do we do now?" a blue Luma piped up.

"Yeah, what do we do?" said a red Luma.

Soon the room had exploded into chaos once more. But this time, Rosalina didn't mind. She was too busy thinking about what the Lumas had said. "Hmmm," she thought,"What to do?" Then she caught a glance of the letter, that had sat undisturbed on the wooden table since the Luma had walked over to her. She felt a grin spreading across her face. "I know exactly what to do," she thought.

A/N: Sorry these chapters have so much dialouge. It's just once I get going, I just can't stop! See you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Things that go bump in the night

**A/N: Sorry if this is being published a little late, but I haven't been able to squeeze in some writing time with all the holidays and what not. And I figured that since most of the text has been focused on Rosalina, I made this chapter more focused on Daisy. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now ready, set, SCROLL!**

Peach's Castle

6:04 a.m.

Daisy opened her bedroom window and swung her legs out. Now she was on a ledge on the wall, high above the ground. But Daisy wasn't scared in the least. She watched the sun slowly rise, lost in her own thoughts. "I wish I had been invited to Super Smash Bros. 4," she thought, "But no, Rosalina gets to be in it and I'm just a stupid optional cameo." Daisy sighed. "Still, I should feel happy for her." Her stomach growled and Daisy pulled out a Peachy Peach that she had nabbed from the orchard the other day. She chowed down in silence.

Down the hall, in Rosalina's room, a red Luma stirred. "Hungry," it thought and it flew out the door in search of food. The Luma sniffed the air and caught the scent of a fresh Peachy Peach. "Food," thought the Luma and wandered into Daisy's room. The Luma saw a figure sitting on the window ledge holding, FOOD! The Luma charged and knocked Daisy off the ledge. But Daisy was prepared. She slammed into the Luma with what would be Peach's side B/1 move from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and went tumbling head over heels into her room. She tried to get up, but fell to the ground in a heap. The world was spinning in dizzy circles. She was very disoriented. "Ugh," she thought, "I'm not cut out to be a smash brother." Then she blacked out. When she woke up, she sat straight up and fell back into a dizzy haze. Next, she got up more slowly. She swayed a little but she stayed upright. Then Daisy tried to walk. It sent shocks of pain up her left leg and she bared her teeth. Still she kept going. "Got to get to the Luma," she thought. Finally, she plopped down next to the Luma. She picked the Luma up. It stirred in her lap and looked up at her sleepily.

"Shh," she whispered, "It's gonna be all right. Now go back to sleep, little guy." She cradled the Luma in her lap until it fell asleep. Then, with great effort she got up and tucked it in bed next to her. She looked at the little red Luma with fondness as she drifted off to sleep.

Peach's Castle

9:28 a.m.

"Okay," said Peach, "I think that's enough practice for now."

She and Rosalina were in the basement, which Peach had converted into a temorary training ground in preperation for Super Smash Bros. 4.

"Yeah," Rosalina panted, "Let's go get some breakfast."

They tromped upstairs to the kitchen, followed by a large group of Lumas. They had volunteered to help Rosalina with her moveset in exchange for staying at the castle. When they had reached the kitchen, they saw Daisy preparing to cut up a Peachy Peach for a red Luma in a bib. The red Luma looked anxiously over her shoulder, waiting impaciently for it's food to be ready. Peach gasped. Daisy had a bloody lip, crutches for her left leg and a bandage wrapped around her head.

"What the hell happened to you!?" asked Peach in astonishment.

Daisy looked up. "I don't want to talk about it," she growled and gave Rosalina a vicious glare.

"What did I have to do with this?" Rosalina asked, mildly irritated at the fact Daisy was accusing her.

"Everything," Daisy said and stalked away with the cut up Peachy Peach, the Luma trailing behind her.

Peach shook her head. "That's Daisy for you," she muttered and started preparing breakfast.

Meanwhile, Daisy had stalked off to her room and was watching the Luma eagerly eat up the Peachy Peach.

She sighed. "Nobody understands me," she said. "Not even you, little Luma." She sat in silence for a while, absentmindly petting the Luma that had flown into her lap. "Oh who am I kidding," she said, "It's my fault for being such a bitch to then. Peach and Rosie didn't even do anything wrong. I'd better go apoligize." Then with a grunt, she got up on her right foot, grabbed her crutches, and hobbled out of the room.

When she got to the kitchen, she poked her head in and said, "Peach, Rosie I'm sorry for being such a-" and stopped when she saw the room was utter chaos. Peach had fainted and was slumped into a chair, Lumas were panicking everywhere, and in the middle of it all, Rosie was standing white-faced doing nothing to stop the confusion around her. Daisy sighed and took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled a the top of her lungs. Everyone was stunned into silence. "Now I want answers and I want them now," she demanded. "Rosie how did you get that letter?"

"It just flew in the window folded up as a paper airplane." Rosalina stuttered.

"What was in it that made Peach faint?" Daisy asked, gesturing to the unconsious princess.

"I don't know," Rosalina admitted,"The letter said for the eyes of Princess Peach only."

Daisy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just because it says not to read it doesn't mean you don't read it!" she yelled. "Now bring it here so we can read it together."

Rosalina grabbed a corner of the letter and brought it over. Daisy unfolded the paper and they read what was inside. Then they looked at each other and in sync said, "Oh my god."

**A/N: So what was in the letter? You'll find out...in the next chapter. Mwahaha, aren't I evil! See you guys then!**


	4. A Red Letter

**A/N: Even though this is being published later, I'm writing this on the 20th so it is technically correct! Also, one of the characters reveals what the letter said, but it is not said directly. For that purpose, I am underlining where the character says it. Happy reading!**

Peach's Castle

10:07a.m.

"I can't believe you let her faint!" screeched Toadsworth. His face was as red as a tomato.

"We didn't let her faint!" Daisy shot back, "It was of her own accord!"

Rosalina sighed. "Guys, fighting won't do us any good. Right now we need to band together to stop what evil force did this."

Rosalina and Daisy were in Toadsworth's office, explaining what had happened. Peach, meanwhile, was downstairs in the kitchen with Doctor Toadley, the town's doctor.

Now it was Toadsworth's turn to sigh. "Out of all the idiotic things," he muttered. Then he said in a normal voice, "May I see the letter?"

Rosalina handed it over and Toadsworth looked over it carefully.

"So this is what caused the accident, I presume?" he said with one eyebrow raised. Daisy and Rosalina nodded. "I see," he said and tossed the letter in the general direction of the girls. Daisy caught it and glared at Toadsworth.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Daisy asked pointedly.

"But of course," Toadsworth responded, "I can guarantee that from other ransom notes, that this is most definitely not Bowser's handwriting."

"Darn," said Daisy, "I thought for sure he was the one who kidnapped Mario and wrote that note." She worried her bottom lip. "I just hope that Luigi is all right."

Rosalina patted her on the back. "I'm sure he is," she comforted. Daisy gave her a weak smile.

"So," Toadsworth said crisply,"Our first order of business is to revive the princess."

At that moment, Doctor Toadley burst into the room. Toadsworth looked briefly startled, but regained his composure quickly.

"What brings you-" he started but was interrupted.

"Silence," Doctor Toadley said, holding up a hand. "Is the princess better? She is. Am I taking my leave? I am. Will the bill be here by tomorrow? It will." Then he walked briskly out of the room.

"Well that was...odd," Toadsworth said. "Now Rosalina you are going to the Smash Mansion tomorrow, I presume?" Rosalina nodded. "I would like you to give a short speech to the smashers about what has happened here today. With their help, we can work more efficiently and productively. Can you handle that?" Rosalina nodded, but she was nervous now. Little did Toadsworth know, Rosalina had a bad case of stage fright and hated talking in front of a large audience, unless it was the Lumas. But this time, it would be a room full of strange people she didn't even know. Peach had told her a little about the smashers, but not much. She was getting nervous just thinking about it. She gulped.

Toadsworth turned to Daisy. "I would like you to talk to the locals and gather any information about Mario's whereabouts. Can you do that?"

"Sir, yes sir!" said Daisy and saluted. Then she cracked a grin.

Toadsworth sighed. "Get to work everyone, chop, chop! Report back here at 6:00 sharp."

The girls left the room.

"He sounds like a drill sergeant," Daisy laughed the second they were out of earshot.

"I personally like how he's taking charge," Rosalina said and sighed.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Daisy said, concerned.

"Two things actually," she replied, "One, I don't want to do this speech thing and two, I'm thinking about what you said earlier. About the traveling between worlds. My theory is that only people from the real world can travel between the worlds, since Mario and Luigi can do it, but we can't."

Daisy stopped in her tracks. "Rosie you're a genius!" Then she raced down the hall to her room.

Rosalina just sighed and trudged to her room, not at all enthusiastic to begin practicing her speech.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the holidays are just so busy for me! I still hope you enjoyed this chapter, however short it may feel. Have a great holiday!**


	5. A forbidden visit

**A/N: I've decided to start putting dates with the place and time, since some events have to happen specifically on a certain day. I hope this isn't confusing to anyone. Anyway, you should probably start reading. The words are getting impatient.**

Dec. 20

Peach's Castle

6:07p.m.

Daisy slapped the laptop closed. "Dammit," she muttered, "Forgot about Toadsworth's army meeting." Then she grabbed some army clothes and left.

Down the hall, Rosalina was just finishing her speech. "And that is why we need to catch the culprit," she concluded. The Luma audience clapped politely. Rosalina blushed. Then she glanced at her clock. "Opps, I better get going. Thanks for being such a great audience, you guys!" The Lumas smiled as Rosalina rushed out of her room.

She caught up with Daisy, who was just in front of her. "What's with the army clothes?" she asked, confused.

Daisy just smiled. "You'll see," she said mischievously.

Soon, they were in front of Toadsworth's office. Rosalina knocked. "Come in," said Toadsworth's muffled voice. They opened the door and almost knocked down a Toad who was coming out.

"Sorry Bill," Daisy said.

"You know him?" Rosalina asked.

"Course I do," she replied,"He's my tennis partner." Then she walked into Toadsworth's office.

Toadsworth looked up from his papers. "Oh hello Daisy, Rosalina," he said nodding to each of them,"Do take a seat." The princesses sat down. "Um, Daisy if I may ask?" he said eyeing her choice of clothing,"What's with the getup? You know it isn't appropriate attire for a diplomate such as yourself."

Daisy sighed. "I thought we were discussing what we did today, not the Princess Code of Conduct."

Toadsworth decided it wasn't worth the argument and let it go. "Okay," he said briskly and folded his hands in his lap. "What did you do today, Daisy?"

"Well," she started, "Rosie here brought up the possibility that only people from the real world can go between the worlds, so I researched the people in the Mushroom Kingdom that came from the real world. So far I have these people," Daisy took out a sheet of paper and cleared her throat,"Mario, Luigi, Pauline, Donkey Kong. We already know that we can cross off Mario and Luigi and we'll know if it's DK when Rosie gives her speech tomorrow. I have no idea who Pauline is and where se is, so she's still a possibility. And that's my report, sir." Then she sat down.

Toadsworth turned to Rosalina. "And what did you do today?"

Rosalina looked down at her lap. "I practiced my speech for the Lumas," she mumbled.

"What did you say?" Toadsworth asked, leaning in to hear her better.

"She said she practiced her speech for the Lumas!" Daisy said loudly. "Sheesh, Peach wasn't kidding when she said you needed hearing aids."

Toadsworth pretended not to hear that. "Okay, you can leave now. Class dismissed."

"But what about Peach?" Rosalina asked as she stood up. "Is she doing any better?"

"Yes," Toadsworth chuckled. "She's alive and kicking. Wants to help, but she needs her rest. Just like her mother."

Daisy and Rosalina left the room and started down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Rosalina asked. "The living quarters are this way."

"Off to find Peach," Daisy muttered. "She deserves to know what's going on."

"Well then I'm coming with you," Rosalina said, determined.

Then the 2 princesses set off to find their friend.

"This is so unfair," Peach muttered. "Mario's been kidnapped and Toadsworth won't even let me do a thing about it! Stupid Toadsworth."

The door creaked open. "Who's there?" she whispered into the darkness. "I've got a weapon!" she said a little louder and clutched her parasol just a little bit tighter.

"Relax," came a voice from within the darkness. "Best friends don't hurt each other, as far as I know."

"DAISY!" Peach yelled and lunged for her friend in the darkness.

"Ow, I'm still on crutches you know," Daisy winced in the darkness. "Rosie can you hit the lights?"

"Rosie's here too? YAY!"

"Shhh, we don't want Toadsworth knowing we're down here," Daisy whispered as she glanced around the dark room.

"Light switch, light switch, oh there we go," Rosalina said as she flicked on the light switch.

The room flooded with light. All 3 princesses blinked from the change of light. They were ina completely white room with multiple white beds including one messy bed which was Peach's.

"Sooo," Peach said once she stopped blinking. "What brings you guys here?"

"We wanted to update you," Daisy said. "And was that really necessary?"

"Of course it was!" Peach said. "I didn't want Rosie to be the only one." She winked at Rosalina. "So what happened?"

The princesses told her the story, interrupting each other as they went until they had finished.

"Wow," Peach said, trying to take it all in at once. "DK and Pauline then."

"We don't even know who the heck Pauline is," Daisy said.

"Mario's old girlfriend," Peach said somberly.

"What!?" Daisy and Rosalina said at the exact same time.

"He left her in the real world. A thing of the past, he said. She must have come after him," Peach said thoughtfully.

"Well then it's settled," Peach said.

"What's settled?" Daisy said suspiciously.

"We have to go after her of course! Duh!"

"No way!" Rosalina said, joining in the conversation. "It's way too dangerous and Toadsworth will freak!"

"Hmph," Peach pouted,"Chickens."

"What did you say?!" Daisy shouted.

"I said you're a chicken," Peach shot back.

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Umm guys," Rosalina said nervously. "I think I hear Toadsworth."

The princesses quieted and strained to hear voices outside.

"I think I hear someone," Daisy whispered.

"Yeah me too," said Peach.

"I thought I heard voices in here," the voice said.

"Toadsworth," the 3 princesses hissed at once.

"I better go check it out, just in case. Could be Bowser again," Toadsworth said.

"Hide!" Peach whisper-shouted.

Rosalina hid under one of the beds and prayed Toadsworth wouldn't see her. Peach ran to her bed and pretended to be asleep. Daisy hid behind the door and planned to make a run for it when Toadsworth was in the room.

"Princess? Are you all right in there? I heard voices." Toadsworth opened up the door a tad. Daisy, behind the door, sucked in her breath.

"No, no, I'm fine Toadsworth. By the way, have you finished filling out those papers for the meeting next week?"

"Not yet Princess. I'd better do that now. Have a good night."

"You too," said Peach and pretended to yawn.

Toadsworth walked away, assured that the Princess was in no harm.

"You can come out now," she whispered.

"Wow," Daisy said, coming out from behind the door. "You really do know how to get rid of him.

Peach shrugged. "What can I say, after you've lived with him for as long as I have, you pretty much have to know what makes him go away. But now to the task at hand. I want to go after Pauline."

Daisy sighed. "I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope." Peach smiled.

"Count me in then."

"Me too," said Rosalina who was just coming out from underneath the bed. "I love a little adventure."

Daisy nodded. "Then it's settled." She put her hand out. Peach put her hand on top of hers. Rosalina did the same.

"1, 2, 3, PRINCESSES!"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the long chapter! I feel like I'm putting in too much dialogue though...let me know how you feel about it. That's about all I have to say so, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	6. Escape from Alcatraz (aka Toadsworth)

**A/N: Okay, here's a new chapter for you guys to read! Sorry it took so long, it's been so busy for me lately! I'm going to aim for more description and less diolouge. Happy belated 2014 everyone!**

Dec. 22

Peach's Castle

10:21a.m.

Beep, beep, beep, beep! Daisy groaned and slapped a hand down on her alarm clock. She glanced at the illuminated numbers on the clock. 10:21.

"ARG! I slept in! I have to get Rosie to the Smash Mansion in an hour! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Daisy shot out of bed and startled the red Luma awake. The Luma floated groggily over to Daisy and tugged on her PJ's. Daisy whipped around, startled.

"Oh, it's just you. Get back to sleep little guy." Daisy tucked in the little Luma and waited for it to fall asleep. Then she resumed her frantic pace, this time keeping quiet so as not to disturb the Luma. Daisy tugged a brush through her messy hair, put on a t-shirt and jeans, hoped she looked presentable enough for Toadsworth not to yell at her, and sprinted downstairs to grab something to eat.

Down the hall, Rosalina was nervously practicing her speech in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her hair.

"And done," she said as she finished and headed downstairs. She hummed the Super Mario Galaxy theme song as she walked into the kitchen. Daisy was at the table in the middle, gulping down the last of the Mushroom cereal. Rosalina walked past her to the fruit bowl. She looked at the selection carefully before choosing a Peachy Peach. She sat down across from Daisy and stared at the Peachy Peach intently.

"What's wrong? Don't you like peaches?" Daisy asked.

"No, I'm just not hungry," Rosalina sighed and pushed her food away.

"Is it the speech that's getting at you?" Daisy guessed.

"That and Peach's plan to get Mario back."

"Do you want to go over it again one more time?" Daisy suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay, first I drive you two to the Smash Mansion. Then I sneak back into the castle and grab all of our travel bags. After the cutscene practice, you guys change into more suitable travel clothes and then we leave. Simple." Daisy stood up and started to leave.

"What if Toadsworth comes after us? What if a monster attacks us? What if we get lost?" Rosalina's eyes widened as she thought of all the things that could go wrong. "What if-"

Daisy held up a hand, as if trying to block the flow of words. "Relax. Just think positive. _If _anything goes wrong we have weapons we can use. There's nothing to worry about."

Rosalina visibly relaxed. "Thanks Daisy. You're the best."

Daisy shrugged and walked out the door.

"Parasol, money, tent, change of clothes." Peach eyed each of the items in her bag before checking them off on her checklist. She was sitting in the middle of her bedroom which was nearly identical to that of Rosalina's room, except it had a pink theme. Earlier she had persuaded Toadsworth to let her go to the Smash Mansion, explaining that bad rumors about the Mushroom Kingdom might start if the princess didn't show up in addition to Mario being gone. "As if," the princess thought and snorted. The other smashers were like family to her and would never start rumors about fellow smashers. If anything, they would try to squash any untrue rumors about her. Toadsworth really didn't know anything about the Smash Mansion and it's residents. He didn't even know where it was _located_. She heard footsteps and quickly shoved the bag under her bed.

"Coming!" she sang. She opened the door to reveal Daisy standing outside with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Peach said, noticing that Daisy looked mildly irritated.

"It's nearly 11! We have to be there at 11:30, preferably sooner. And, to top it off it's a 20 minute drive. If we get lucky! So where have you been?" Daisy demanded.

"Sorry," Peach mumbled in response. "I just lost track of time packing, that's all." She gestured to her bed.

"Sorry about the outburst. It's just Toadsworth is so worried about his precious princess being on time." Daisy threw her hands up. "I still don't know how you stand him sometimes."

"I really don't know either. But we better get going before Toadsworth lectures you even more."

Daisy nodded and they went to go find Rosalina.

A knock came from Rosalina's door. She had just finished doing a head count on all the Lumas that were coming to the Smash Mansion.

"It's open," she called.

Daisy and Peach walked in.

"Got your bag in it's place?" Daisy asked. Rosalina nodded. They had agreed that they would all leave their bags in their private bathrooms that were located to the side of each of their rooms, since they all knew that Toadsworth was too courteous to go in there.

"Does the Luma have the walkie talkie?" Peach asked. The princesses had also agreed that to keep Toadsworth from worrying too much, a Luma with a walkie talkie would come with them and a Luma with another walkie talkie would be here at the castle.

"Yep." A Luma behind Rosalina waved a walkie talkie in the air to prove it.

The sight of the Luma triggered something in Daisy's brain.

"Wait here a sec," she said and dashed down the hall to her room.

She returned a few minutes later with the red Luma in her arms. Peach was tapping her foot impaciently and Rosalina was twirling her Galaxy Wand in one hand, looking more than a little nervous.

"He's coming with us," Daisy said and pointed to the Luma. "I got him a sack full of Peachy Peaches and everything." At this the Luma licked it's lips and gazed into the distance dreamily.

"Can we go now?" Rosalina said, glancing around nervously. "I really want to get this speech over with."

Daisy and Peach nodded in sync and started walking to the Garage.

"Woah," Rosalina breathed.

"Pretty sweet, ain't it?" Daisy grinned with pride.

They were in the vast castle garage, which housed all of the Mario Karts. The karts were lined up in rows, with a single spotlight shining down on each of them. There were multiple floors because of the large amount of karts. Each kart was revolving slowly, so the viewers could look at the karts from all angles.

"Hmmm," Peach's voice echoed from a far off corner. "Daytripper or Wild Wing. What do you think Daisy?"

"Daytripper," Daisy called back.

"What colors?"

"Mine, since I'll be the one driving."

Peach sighed. "All right, but if you ask me I think my colors look best. And Daisy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you pretty please start the kart for me?"

Daisy stormed over to Peach's location, all the while muttering, "I don't know why you can't do it yourself." Rosalina and the red Luma trailed behind her, observing carefully. After a little tinkering, Daisy's head popped out from under the vehicle.

"That should do it," she said and turned on the engine. Everyone except for Daisy gave a little jump of surprise when the kart gave a healthy roar.

"Daisy!" Peach scolded. "You have grease all over your clothes now. This is hardly presentable for a princess like yourself!"

Daisy shrugged and lept into the driver's seat. Rosalina opened the door to the passenger's side and stepped in tentatively. Outside of Mario Karting, she had no experience with vehicles whatsoever. And with Daisy behind the wheel, she was a little bit uneasy. As soon as everyone was in the kart, Daisy was out of there. She was barely going the speed limit. Peach looked used to this sort of thing, but Rosalina was terrified. She had gone nowhere near this fast in her whole lifetime.

Peach twisted her head around to look at Rosalina. "Are you okay Rosie? You look a little green."

"I-i'm fine",she reassured her friend and gave a weak smile.

After about 20 minutes, the 3 princesses reached the Smash Mansion. Rosalina stepped out of the kart and wobbled. Her hair was sticking out on all angles.

"Ugh",she muttered and held her stomach.

Peach stepped out of the Daytipper in a very lady-like manner and noticed Rosalina's hair. "Oh, that won't do!" she said and rummaged around in a small light pink handbag. "Aha!" She pulled out an array of bobby pins and walked over to Rosalina. Within a matter of seconds, Peach had put the princess's hair into an intricate updo. She had also done her makeup, giving her pale pink blush and lilac lipstick. Rosalina looked noticibly miserable.

"Now everyone's attention will be on me!" she said, utterly frustrated.

"Relax, it's just a quick makeover. No one will notice!"

Daisy snorted. "Quick my foot. She looks fit to be crowned queen!"

Peach waggled her finger and pretended to scold her friend. "Daisy, Daisy, know nothing about fashion. I outta teach you a lesson or two!"

"No way!" Daisy yelled and took off running toward the Smash Mansion, laughing all the way. Peach took off after Daisy and could be heard laughing as well. Rosalina was left behind in the dust, all alone. She looked up at the mansion. It was a bigger version of Luigi's Mansion, but without the creepy atmosphere. Rosalina thought of how many people would be in there, all watching her. She could already feel their stares on her back. She gulped and let out a heavy sigh. "It will be over before you know it!" she thought to herself. But somehow she knew it wouldn't be that easy. Then she hung her head and trudged toward the mansion to meet whatever fate awaited her.

**A/N: Hopefully I put enough description into this chapter! Also, I don't think I said this before, but if you haven't already, check out The CrystalClearCourier's FanFictions. She was the one who (unknowingly) gave me the inspiration and courage to write this. I think that's all I have to say. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
